leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valoran
Valoran is the northern continent of Runeterra. Almost all nations and factions of Runeterra are based on Valoran. Valoran is connected to the now Shuriman Continent through a small artificial land bridge where modern day Piltover and Zaun are located, which was once the center locations of the continent before the event that shattered the continent into two. History The Rune Wars Centuries ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident with Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Locations Map of Valoran There are many regions and settlements on Valoran. Currently known are: North= * (numerous gateways) * ** North Freljord *** Iron Finger Mountains *** Khan's Plateau *** Ridgeback Mountains **** Quchar **** Ornnkaal Rocks **** Yadulsk **** Vathcaer **** Ghulfrost **** Ice Children Village **** Frosthorn Peak ***** Fortress of the Iceborn ****** Vaults of the Iceborn **** Frost-Troll Village **** Yeti's Vigil *** Ursine Lands ** East Freljord *** Foundling Village *** Broken Mountain **** Hearth-Home *** The Great Pinnacle *** Valley of Spines **** Mourncrow Village *** Warded Gateway **** Frostguard Citadel **** Howling Abyss ***** Bridge of Sorrows ***** Bridge of Shadow ***** Bridge of the Lost ***** The Hall of the Nine ****** What-Dwells-Below *** Winterspike ** South Freljord *** Naljaäg *** Rakelstake **** Avarosa Monument ** West Freljord *** Frostheld *** Lokfar **** Glaserport ***** Ice-locked Harbor ****** Chained Wolfships *** Rygann's Reach (ruins) *** Valar's Hollow |-| East= * (numerous gateways) * ** North Noxus *** Kimir **** Kimir's Graveyard **** Kimir's Longhall **** Kimir's Quarries *** Morrin *** Northern Steppes **** Dalamor Plain ***** Drugne **** Ironspike Mountains ***** Hastur's Home (ruins) ***** The Delverhold **** Ruug **** The Iron Pinnacle ** East Noxus (Valoran) *** Bloodcliffs *** Bucket Creek *** Drakengate *** Drekan *** Khom (ruins) *** Khworez *** Noxus Prime **** Immortal Bastion ***** Stairs of Triumph ****** Audience Chamber ******* Emperors Throne **** House Du Couteau Manor **** House Swain Manor **** House Kythera Manor **** House Zaavan Manor **** Old Noxus ***** Well of Souls ****** Mitna Rachnun **** Reckoner Arenas ***** The Fleshing Arena **** Sion's Memorial **** Black Rose **** Zagayah Enclave ** South Noxus (Valoran) *** Argent Mountains **** Gates of Mourning **** Glorft **** Hvardis **** Kilgrove **** Trevale ***** Riven's Home *** Fallgren *** Fenrath *** Great Barrier **** Basilich ***** Blackrock Mere **** Vindor **** Ironwater **** Krexor **** Trannit *** Varju Mountains **** Rokrund Plains ***** Rokrund **** Qualthala |-| South= * ** North Piltover *** Bluewind Court **** Clan Arvino Mansion **** Clan Cadwalder Mansion **** Clan Ferros Mansion **** Clan Giopara Mansion ***** Jayce's Laboratory **** Clan Holloran Mansion **** Clan Kozari Mansion **** Clan Medarda Mansion **** Clan Morichi Mansion **** Clan Torek Mansion *** Count Mei's Menagerie *** Drawsmith Arcade *** Heimerdinger's Pyrotechnic Provisions *** Iron Sand Commercia *** Mainspring Crescent *** North Wind Commercia *** Old Hungry Clock *** Piltovan Theater *** Piltover Wardens **** Hall of Law *** Reveck's House **** Corin's Workshop *** The Explorers Guild ** South Piltover *** Boulevard of a Hundred Taverns *** Ezreal's house *** Glasswell Street *** Horologica Avenue *** Sidereal Avenue **** Incognia Plaza ***** Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra **** Oblique Lane **** Piltover's Treasury ***** The Clockwork Vault ***** The Ecliptic Vaults *** Sapphilite Row **** Zalie's Expeditionary Outfitters & Haberdashery *** Workshop of the Horological Institute *** Rising Howl ** The Cliff *** Boundary Markets (Piltover) **** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved ***** The Assemblage Hall *** Drop Street (Piltover) *** Sun Gates **** The Great Funicular of Cantexta ***** Techmaturgy Bridge ****** Statue of The Spirit of Wealth ****** Statue of The Essence of Honesty **** The Dock ***** Piltover’s Warship Squadron ***** Wharfside Docks *** **** Promenade Level ***** Boundary Markets (Zaun) ****** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved ******* The Assemblage Hall ***** College of Techmaturgy ***** Horticultural Center ***** Skylight Commercia ***** Pump Station ***** Rising Howls **** Endersol Level ***** Augmentation Parlors ***** Breather Station ****** "Pure Air" Market ****** Shimmer Bar ***** Bridgewaltz ***** Chemtech Seam ***** Cultivair ***** Delicatessens ***** Drop Street (Zaun) ***** Emberflit Alley ****** Viktor's Laboratory ***** Rising Howls ***** Sir Feisterly’s Fantastical Fair **** Sump Level ***** Bonscutt Pump Station ***** Dredge Prison ***** Factorywood ***** Old Zaun ****** Old Hungry ***** Priggs Industries ****** Priggs Industries factories ****** Priggs Industries warehouse ***** Sump Works ***** The Slums ****** Black Lanes ******* Commercia Fantastica ****** Hope House Orphanage ****** Ekko's House ****** Memorial Wall ***** Zaun's Asylum for the Irreparably Troubled ***** Zaun Sewer **** Oshra Va'Zaun (ruins) ***** Labyrinthine Passageways ***** Vault of Resplendent Holies |-| West= * (numerous gateways) * ** North Demacia *** Rocky Highlands **** Bloody Wall **** Fossbarrow ***** Fossian Crownguard’s Tomb ***** The Tower of a Lightbringer **** High Silvermere ***** Knight’s Rock ****** House Crownguard Manor ****** Raptor Aerie **** Zeffira (ruins) **** Petricite Grove ***** Demacian Vault ****** World Rune Chamber **** Uwendale ***** Quinn's Home ** East Demacia *** Brashmore Fields *** Cloudfield *** East Wall **** Graygate *** Greenfang Mountains **** Everpeak *** Wardens Wall **** Paisfield **** Meltridge ** South Demacia *** Andras (ruins) *** Evenmoor *** Lower Demacia **** Cloudwoods ***** Vaskasia **** Jandelle ***** Jandelle Castle ***** The Golden Round **** Terbisia *** Needlebrook *** South Wall *** Wrenwall **** Wrenwall Castle ** West Demacia *** Demacia City **** North Demacia City ***** Memorial Road ****** Galio Monument **** Noble Family Residences ***** House Buvelle Manor ***** House Crownguard Manor ***** House Laurent Manor ***** House Vayne Manor **** East Demacia City ***** Sepulchral Halls ****** Infirmary of the Sisters ****** The Circle of the Illuminators ****** Temple of the Lightbringers ***** Silverwing Aviaries **** South Demacia City ***** City Harbor **** West Demacia City ***** Dregbourne ***** Mageseekers Complex ****** Arcane Registry ***** Military District ****** City Barracks ****** City Penitentiary **** Central Demacia City ***** Alabaster Library ***** King's Rock ****** The Citadel of Dawn ******* The Hall of Valor ***** The Grand Plaza ****** Palace Gardens **** City Sewers *** Serpentrion River **** Edessa **** Lissus **** Pinara **** Velorus *** Westerley **** Dawnhold ** Storm’s Fang ** Whiterock * Kalstead * Palclyff |-| Central= * Arbormark * Argent Mountains ** Boleham * (numerous gateways) * Nockmirch * Old Bargate * Silent Forest * Tokogol ** Forests of Tokogol ** Tokogol Village Trivia * The continent of Valoran has roughly the size of the USA. Valoran's size * In the old lore, Valoran contains all regions except for Ionia and the Shadow Isles. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Runeterra Awaits Interactive Map - League Of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Runeterra crests old.jpg|Old Runeterra Crests Runeterra Map old.png|Map of Runeterra (old) Freljord Map old.jpg|Map of the Freljord (old) Runeterra Medarda map.jpg|Map of Runeterra, Piltover Area (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra Biome map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 1 Runeterra Biome map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 2 Runeterra map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 03.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 04.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 05.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 3 See also * Official Map of Runeterra * Runeterra Universe Page cs:Valoran de:Valoran es:Valoran fr:Valoran pl:Valoran ru:Валоран zh:瓦罗兰 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Runeterra